


His Raven

by CLLMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, theatrical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLLMichaelis/pseuds/CLLMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the nightly rendezvous of Ciel and his precious Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Guess who is FINALLY joining archive! XD  
> I'm moving my stories over from ff.net~ 
> 
> Special thanks to Aservis for beta-ing this story(I don't know if she is on this site or not~)

The melody of a raven's call had become one of the safest sounds for Ciel. Its sweet lullaby echoed through the night, singing away the boys sorrows with its hollow tune. He could not tell you why this raven always appeared, or why its hypnotizing hymns never failed to stop his overflowing tears. Yet he always found comfort in its powerful voice.  


One starless night it perched atop the window sill, inky feathers blending well into the sky's dark canvas. The only thing distinguishing it from blending with the background was a pair of crimson eyes so deep they could hold hell itself. A soft 'cr-r-ruck' was just enough to catch the young boy's attention. Halting his tears for just a moment he took in the sight of the majestic bird.  


After several moments of silence Ciel disregarded the raven, preferring to go back to his previous mourning. Before another tear had the chance to flow the raven made the most wondrous sound. Ciel had never heard anything like it before. The uneven melody entranced his mind, making him temporarily forget about why he was dressed all in black, or why he could hear the 'click' of Madame Red's heels downstairs instead of his mothers soft tapping.  
The bewitching chants rang on for hours til Ciel drifted into unconsciousness, a picture of his recently late parents clutched tightly to his chest.  
That was the first of many nights where the raven was there to comfort him. Even after several years passed it was still appearing at his window, sharing its melancholy chants. Sometimes Ciel could even coax it into allowing him to pet it. The touch that would 

then meet his fingers was even softer than he imagined an angels' wing to be.  
More precious was this raven than Ciel had thought anything to be. He dreaded every night that his friend might not come. However, that time never came; the raven continuously showed without fail, always in time to sing the boy to sleep.  
"You have the most beautiful voice," Ciel had told it one night. "So beautiful it would make anyone envious." The raven let out a deep croak as he stroked one of its obsidian feathers. "I still have yet to name you..." This time he got the ruffling of feathers and a crimson stare. "Or do you have a name?" Nothing.  


So the raven remained nameless. Which was all the same to Ciel. It was not as if he ever needed to address the raven directly. They had their own form of communication. Where a human would use words, the raven would let out a variety of croaks. Or perhaps fluff up its head feathers or pantaloons. If Ciel asked it a particularly intriguing question it would stare bright eyed back at him. Sometimes if Ciel stroked its feathers just the right way it would even let out the most pleasing of gurgling sounds.  
The raven had picked up a habit of bringing Ciel odd little trinkets. They varied from half rusted quarters to broken key chains, and sometimes even small jewels (though usually plastic or glass). No matter what they were, Ciel treated them as if they were the most precious gifts one could posses. It didn't matter to him whether they were broken or useless in general. They were a gift, given from the one being close to him.  
Who needed humans? They were useless, selfish beings. Always ignoring him; never acknowledging him. He could be a dog on the street for all they cared. However it was a mutual disregard. He couldn't care less if they all went and died in a hole. For as long as he had his raven, he was happy. The raven at least was always there for him. It sang him to sleep since there was no mother to do it; it chased the nightmares away because there was no father to comfort him. So who needed them when he had a raven?


	2. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the "Raven's" point of view

How funny to think that the object of his affection would be attracted to what most mortals would fear. The raven knew well how one loud shriek could send an unexpecting human fleeing. They were very cowardly creatures. Always scared of the unknown, never braving to question it. However most mortals were smart to do this. While ravens were usually harmless, this particular one was not.  


The raven leaned into the gentle hand caressing his head. He released a low gurgle encouraging the boy to continue. Oh how much did he enjoy those soft touches. Yet they were always given with slight hesitance. As if Ciel was afraid to scare the raven away. But oh no, the raven would never leave; not for the world.  


Even after several years of visiting the boy, he still enjoyed the other's company. The raven could not wait for the day when he could approach the boy in a human form, so that he could return those loving touches with just as much care and sincerity. He would embrace Ciel's small frame and capture those rose petal lips, never to let them go again. The boy would become his and his alone. His to nurture, his to love, his to bed. No one would be able to harm him again. He would no longer be forgotten as an empty doll to this world, because the raven would be there. He'd whisper sweet promises into the smaller one's ear and handle that delicate body as if it were porcelain. How tempting it was to do it all now, but he could wait. That day would come soon enough.  


Ciels' quiet humming filled the room. Picking up on no specific tone, but beautiful nonetheless. The raven soon joined in. It's loud cawing contrasting greatly with Ciels' soft voice. To anyone else their music would have sounded no better than a couple of keys shaken in a tin can. But to them there was no symphony grander or more harmonious than theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! 
> 
> If you happen to get anxious for the rest I have more chapters published on ff.net under the same title, although the story here might go in a slightly different direction

Night was such a beautiful time, especially on a new moon when the sky was at its darkest. For many reasons Ciel enjoyed being in the dark; the dark was safe, the dark was comforting. However there was one specific reason Ciel loved the dark- it was when the raven came. Not once had the raven visited him in the day, but every night it did.

                Harmonious voices of many different birds filled the night air. To many they would be beautiful, but none were what Ciel was searching for. Where was the song of his lovely friend? Surely the raven should have been there by then. Ciel took a deep breath, he would just have to be patient. It wasn't as if the raven held a schedule.

                Ciel stared up at the stars. He never really understood constellations, they didn't quite add up. For example it only took two stars to make a picture of a ram, while it took eight stars to make something as simple as a fish. Not only that, but for the life of him, Ciel could not make out the images of the constellations. He could find the specified stars just fine, but putting them into a picture was an entirely different matter. Whoever created constellations sure had one hell of an imagination.

                A soft ' _cr-r- ruck'_ brought him back to earth. Finally, the voice he wanted to hear instead of the other unmemorable vocals. His onyx raven had finally showed up. "About time," Ciel chided. "I was getting worried you weren't going to show." The raven let out a gurgle in reply. Ciel reached to pet it's soft black feathers but stopped when he realized the raven had something in its beak. A small palm was laid out to accept the gift. Something significantly heavy and cold fell into his hand. "You-" Whatever Ciel was going to say got lost once he examined the newly acquired object. 

                Silver tendrils twisted around each other into a band, incased within them was a jewel of deeper blue than even his eyes. Ciel couldn't quite believe that an object of such beauty rested within his palm. This piece of jewelry was more divine than any other he had seen. The ring slid off every one of his fingers until it found a fitting home on Ciel's left thumb. Never in his life had Ciel received such a valuable gift. How could he ever repay the raven for this?

                "Thank you," Ciel turned to the raven to give it an appreciative stroke. "So very much." The raven fluffed up its feathers and turned its head away, reminding Ciel of a blushing lover. "I love it, more than I can say." He continued to pet the raven which in turn earned him a few more gurgles.

                How Ciel loved his raven, loved it more than words could express, and the raven was the only one who loved him. No one else bothered to even give him a second glance, not even Madame Red. Yet there was the raven, showing up every night without fail. So what if humans ignored him? Ciel had his raven, and really what more could he ask for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~ 
> 
> If you have ideas for exchanges between the two, or for a specific chapter of this story you would like to see then let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come:) Please review!!!


End file.
